Исповедник Кромвель
|7|5| |4}} |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: Сопр. рад.: 6 Сопр. ядам:15 |Навыки = Красноречие: 53 Лёгкое оружие: Медицина: 49 |Уровень = 5 |Файл диалога = …ConfessorCromwell.txt |Актёр = Александр Белый («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = ConfessorCromwell |Дополнительно = 100px Исповедник Кромвель в Fallout Shelter }} noicon|center Исповедник Кромвель ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3 и Fallout Shelter, лидер Церкви Детей Атома в Мегатонне на момент 2277 года. Описание Мало что известно о прошлом Кромвеля: он приехал в Мегатонну в начале 20-х годов (сейчас ему 44 года), и ему было разрешено остаться благодаря благословению и высокому положению его церковного преемника, который наставлял его на пути Атома. Со временем, Кромвель оказался ценным источником защиты и помощи городу, и стал странным отвлечением для большинства граждан Мегатонны. Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 66.. Исповедник является очень добрым и миролюбивым последователем учения Атома, он пытается донести до большинства окружающих, что им следует осознать славу Деления прошлого и искать славы Деления будущего. Опираясь на то, что Великое деление повлечёт за собой множество разнообразных реакций и преобразование мира, Кромвель опирается на провоцирование таких явлений, а также совместное участие людей, которые будут омываться в сиянии Атома. Однако обитатели Мегатонны в своём большинстве безразлично и настороженно относятся к таким учениям и Кромвеля это разочаровывает. Иногда он задаётся вопросом о том, стоит ли ему повести людей Мегатонны к сиянию славы и вызвать Второе делениеТерминал исповедника Кромвеля, однако он всё же не решается на это, поэтому продолжает выполнять проповеди и говорить наставления Детям Атома о том, что презренная гниющая плоть даст рождение бесчисленным жизням во время Деления и что нужно славить тех, кто был Разделён. Мать Майя приходится Кромвелю женойОб этом можно узнать в ответе на просьбу рассказать Майю о церкви Атома: «''Об этом тебе лучше спросить моего мужа, исповедника Кромвеля''»., хотя сам исповедник об этом не упоминает в разговорах. Вместе с ней Кромвель вынашивает план по привлечению внимания жителей Мегатонны к культу Атома. Распорядок дня Прославляя благословенную, славную и мирную веру, а также рассказывая о том удовлетворении, какую находят в своих трудах Дети Атома, Исповедник Кромвель от рассвета до заката каждодневно молится Атому перед невзорвавшейся атомной бомбой, вместилищем Атомного созидания. Исповедник читает проповедь, стоя в радиоактивной луже без каких-либо последствий для своего здоровья. Он никогда не перестаёт произносить молитву около бомбы, в независимости от того, как долго его слушают (или вообще, имеются ли эти слушатели или нет), и молится по несколько раз подряд. Радиоактивную воду Кромвель называет «лучистой» и предлагает всем желающим её испить, дабы приобщится к Силе Атома. Также он призывает остальных молиться, чтобы из их жалкой плоти Атом создал новую жизнь. В церкви Исповедник проводит молебен в утренние часы перед посетителями. В редкие часы отдыха он спит на верхнем этаже примерно четыре часа и порой работает за терминалом, где хранятся тексты его размышлений. Инвентарь Fallout 3 * Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт Кромвеля Fallout Shelter Квесты На вопрос Одинокого Путника о своём отце Кромвель ответит, что многие путешественники оседали в злачных местах Мегатонны, и предложит поговорить с Колином Мориарти. Кромвель может принимать пожертвования в виде крышек взамен на положительную карму и даст листовку секты Детей Атома. Заметки * В случае гибели Майи Кромвель при встрече с Одиноким Путником будет задаваться вопросом о том, почему Атом, в своей сияющей мудрости, призвал к себе Майю так рано. * Исповедник Кромвель относится к Харе с уважением и благоговением из-за своих духовных убеждений''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 74.. * Во время произношения молитвы Кромвеля можно перебить и поговорить с ним. После этого он начнёт своё обращение к Атому с самого начала. * Харден Симмс на вопрос о жителях города упомянет исповедника: «''Есть ещё исповедник, он слегка со странностями. Но он и мать Майя всегда очень добры ко мне''». * В Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 620, на моменте разговора с Джимсоном, упоминается момент с ощущениями Одинокого Путника, которому кажется странным то, что он не был подвержен словесному обстрелу, как в случае с Исповедником Кромвелем''You haven’t been verbally bombarded with a cosmology this bizarre since your talk with Confessor Cromwell….. * Матушка Кюри III раньше посещала церковь Детей Атома и упоминает исповедника Кромвеля в разговоре с Одиноким Путником. * Исповедник никак не реагирует на Апостолов Вечного Света, которые вместе с Матушкой Кюри III отсоединились от церкви после видений в виде единения с Атомом через его сияниеИначе говоря, Единение произойдёт не через воздействие ядерных взрывов, как говорит Кромвель, а путём развития лучевой болезни и превращения людей в гулей.. * В ''Far Harbor, дополнении к Fallout 4, Верховный исповедник Тект при расспросе Выжившего о прибытии Детей Атома на Остров пояснит, что они прибыли сюда по просьбе исповедника КромвеляDLC03CoA_HighConfessorTektus.txt: «''The first of us, my predecessor Martin and I, had come north at the behest of Atom’s great prophet, Confessor Cromwell…''». * В Fallout Shelter Исповедник Кромвель является уникальным персонажем, которого можно получить случайным образом, вытянув соответствующую карточку из призового ланчбокса. Цитаты * . * . * . * . * . Молитва noicon|center Появление Галерея CromwellsPreach.jpg|Исповедник Кромвель исповедуется у атомной бомбы, вместилищу Атомного созидания Примечания }} de:Beichtvater Cromwell en:Cromwell es:Cromwell fr:Cromwell it:Confessore Cromwell pl:Spowiednik Cromwell uk:Сповідник Кромвель Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи Fallout Shelter Категория:Обитатели Мегатонны Категория:Религиозные деятели Категория:Дети Атома: персонажи Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Broken Steel Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Point Lookout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Far Harbor Категория:Лидеры культов Категория:Люди